Essence
by Sephorium
Summary: He was a predator and she was his prey, this time though he was playing with his food. Vampire fic. SasuxSaku. Current time AU. Rating may change later.


**Summary: He was a predator and she was his prey, this time though he was playing with his food.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or vampires.**

 **After watching Van Helsing again I felt like writing a Vampire fic, lmao. I'm sorry it seems I have to write new stories as they pop into my head, I hope you'll forgive me. I have started new chapters for most of my stories so expect those fairly soon.**

 **Enjoy the chapter~**

 **. . .**

She sighed and closed the cupboard door once again. She couldn't find a single decent shirt to wear to that club tonight. The only ones that weren't out on the line drying _again,_ after they were rained on, were crop tops since she rarely wore those.

Ino and Hinata had convinced her that she had to celebrate after getting a full time job today.

Hinata was quite shy but she never refused when Ino asked her out to party, it surprised Sakura that such a shy girl could like such things.

She sighed again and pulled on a red crop top that stopped just above her belly button, it had a layer of lace over the silky under material and she wore a skin tight black material skirt.

She looked at her pastel pink hair in the mirror; it fell just past her waist and at this length it had a slight curl at the end. She decided to leave her hair down the way it was.

She wondered how many people would ask her what her "real" hair colour was tonight. It irritated her to the point she thought about dyeing it all the time. She never would though; it was the only thing that made her feel like she was different from everyone else.

Finally she pulled on a pair of knee high strappy high heels and ordered an uber car on her Samsung to the club that was called "Essence".

It was new and she hadn't heard much about it apart from it being especially VIP and you could only get in if you got invited.

She had no idea how Ino had managed to score some tickets but she was very excited to see what all the hype was about.

She'd heard rumours that the club was full of gorgeous men and breathtakingly beautiful women and that it was amazingly well decorated inside.

Her friend Tenten had been in there once but she ended up being dragged away early by her overprotective father she was still living with.

Luckily for Sakura she had moved out 2 years ago when she turned 18 and got enough money from her part time job to pay rent for an apartment every month.

She loved her parents but they too could be overprotective, if not even more so than Tenten's.

She got a notification on her phone when the uber arrived and she made her way downstairs. The club was only a 10 minute drive from her house in the traffic.

The glass windows of the club were so tinted she couldn't even see inside and above that there was a sign in red "Essence" that glowed blood red in the darkness.

She expected such a place to be in the centre of town but it was rather isolated, the last building on a street just as the town broke into forest.

There was nothing else interesting on the street, just a few high end clothing shops and restaurants. It was a nice part of town, very bourgeois.

She leant against a dim streetlight as she waited for the other girls to arrive, which they did around 10 minutes later in the same uber.

She assumed they got changed together at Hinata's mansion, any excuse to get Hinata into as skimpy an outfit as possible, Ino loved revealing clothing.

She arrived in a violet dress the tied around the back of her neck and went down to her mid thigh, a big diamond cut out that extended from the crease between her boobs down to just below her belly button.

She was in a pair of black leather knee high boots and her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail, one bright blue eye covered.

"Hey Sakura!" She called as she walked over, a feminine sway in her step.

Hinata appeared from behind her, she was in a v-necked lavender dress that had straps and cut over her shoulders so the skin was visible before extending down into a bit more sleeve. The dress went down to a few inches above her knee and she wore dark purple strappy heels that went just past her ankles.

"Hey Ino, Hinata!" She called back with a smile.

"H-hello Sakura," Hinata said with a kind smile, her cheeks were tinted pink at the outfit she was wearing, it being much more revealing than she was used to.

"Nice outfit Sakura," Ino said with a wink as she walked next to her.

Her cheeks tinted pink and her eye twitched slightly.

"All my other clothes are in the wash," she replied, sounding exasperated.

She usually liked looking a bit classier when she went nice places but it had been such short notice that she hadn't been able to prepare an outfit and had all her decent clothes in the wash.

Ino giggled at her expression and grabbed both girls by the arm, leading them to the bouncer at the door.

He was _at least_ two feet taller than any one of them and they had to crane their necks up at him.

He was exceptionally attractive though, in his early thirties with a muscular build and spiky brown hair. His brown-grey eyes looked down at them and when coming across the tags each girl was wearing around their neck with the distinctive "Essence VIP" he stood aside and let all three girls past the red velvet rope barring the entrance.

There was a curtain in the doorway that they had to slide past to enter, it hid the interior from the view of the pedestrians on the street.

They all stopped dead in their tracks to gawk and the beauty that was the interior of the club. Silver bar stools with red pillow padding, plush red couches, hanging plants and red roses on every surface. The bar was silver too and full of drinks she'd never heard of before, which was saying a lot since Ino dragged her out almost every weekend.

Crystal chandeliers and a silver disco ball above a colourful checker dance floor also decorated the club. It was even more amazing than Sakura had expected.

The lights were dimmed to give the club a moody atmosphere.

She was surprised that the tinted glass they had seen from the outside was in fact entirely see through from inside the club, the people inside must have been able to see them outside before they even entered.

Speaking of the people inside the rumours most definitely _were_ true. She felt inferior to every woman in this place they were all so beautiful and elegant. And the men, holy shit, there wasn't a single one she would deem unattractive.

She went to the bar as Ino and Hinata were pulled away by especially attractive men for conversation.

She froze as she felt someone staring at her from behind. She turned her head to look but there wasn't anyone there; anyone out of place anyway.

She flipped her pastel pink hair over one shoulder and ordered a pina colada from the bartender. He was tall with mismatched eyes and silver gravity defying hair; again also attractive.

He gave her a kind smile as he handed her the martini she ordered and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

She shivered as that same staring feeling as before hit her.

This time though there were multiple people looking at her when she turned around, women and men and she was confused as to why. Did someone spill a drink on her without her noticing?

She blushed and looked away again, wanting to forget the ominous feeling she was getting.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat next to her.

It was a tall man with glowing _red_ eyes and long spiky raven hair. He looked at her with a smirk and she thought he must have been the most attractive man she had ever seen, and that was saying a lot in this club.

She should ask him where he bought his contacts, they were so real looking.

"Can I buy you a drink," he asked, smirking at her oh so sexily.

She looked at the full martini glass in front of her. She already had a drink but he said it in such a way that it was more of a command than a question.

"Uh, sure," She said with a smile.

She noticed how as soon as he had approached her all the other eyes on her had averted.

She was happy about that anyway; she didn't like all the sudden attention.

The man sat down next to her and paid for her to order another drink. She wondered why such a beautiful man would want to buy her a drink, there were much more attractive girls around here.

Another girl seemed to think so too as she came over.

"Sasuke-kun," She squealed draping an arm over his shoulder, "Why are you buying this... ugly hag a drink?!" She finished, seething.

Sakura was taken aback by her rudeness. She hadn't done anything but sit here and this red haired lady had insulted her.

Was she maybe his girlfriend? If so she wanted nothing to do with getting between them.

She picked up the second martini he had bought for her, having already finished her own one, and stood up.

"Thanks for the drink, I better go," Sakura said with a forced smile. What she really wanted to do was punch the red haired bitch in the face for insulting her but she decided against it.

She watched as he shrugged her arm off his shoulder and stood up too. He turned to the red haired woman, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Please leave Karin, I have told you before that you are not welcome in this club anymore," he said, a harsh glint in his eyes.

"Who let you in? I told Zabuza that you were banned," he interrogated, trying to find the source of the interruption.

She only made a "hmph" sound and stormed out the door of the club, a hurt expression on her face.

'Was that his ex?' She wondered.

 **He could do better.** Her inner Sakura sneered and Sakura internally glared at her for making an appearance.

She walked away with the glass but paused when someone stopped in front of her, looking up into their beautiful face.

He just seemed to stare down at her and if she didn't know any better she thought he was staring at her exposed shoulder. He had a sort of hungry expression.

She shivered and squeezed past him, the feeling of his eyes on her never left. In fact there were a lot of eyes on her as she walked through the club full of people.

She had come here to enjoy her herself and she'd be damned if she left here without dancing. Although this had by far been her weirdest club experience ever.

She looked over at Hinata and Ino and they were having a blast talking to two good looking men, not getting any of the attention she was.

What was wrong with them; was there something on her shoulder? A spider maybe?

She walked into the bathroom and spun around in front of the mirror. There was nothing at all out of place and she shrugged off all the glances she had gotten.

While Ino and Hinata invited her to parties they would often split up while there. Ino and Hinata were more interested in the boys and she was more interested in the alcohol and dancing.

She pulled her fingers through her long pastel hair and walked out the bathroom. She moved to the section where the music was the loudest; above the dance floor where the disco ball was spinning; glinting and sparkling like a star.

She cut out everyone else at the club and swayed her hips to the beat of the music, nothing could interrupt her while she was dancing, not the stares she was _still_ getting or the amount of men that tried to cut in and dance with her.

A while later she was tired of dancing and squeezed her way out the dance area and back into the club. Ino and Hinata were gone and she assumed they left together, or perhaps with those boys they had been talking to.

She felt eyes following her again and she shivered, it really gave her the creeps at how she hadn't stopped being watched the whole time she had been at the club. As nice as it was inside with all the gorgeous men and nice drinks she didn't think she'd come back here.

It was around midnight when she walked out the door and into the cool street air. She went to check her phone to get an uber but it was dead somehow.

It had been fully charged when she left and she didn't understand how it had died so fast without her even using it.

Maybe it was broken?

She shuddered at yet another creepy thing that happened this evening; all the streetlights on this side of the road were out, as though there was a power cut except the club behind her was full of music and life and the sign was still lit up.

It wasn't a far walk but she couldn't decide what was worse; walking home in the dark or going back inside to ask someone for their phone.

She decided there was no way she could handle a minute more inside of that club and started making her way home.

The streets ahead had lights and she would be more comfortable when she got there and was in view of passing cars and cameras on the street, it would be safer.

She froze when she heard another set of footsteps and looked around her. There was nobody there and the street was cloaked with darkness.

Had she imagined it?

She assumed so and kept walking.

 _Step step._

There it was again! She spun around immediately but still didn't spot another soul on the street, she was entirely alone.

This time, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she made a run for the lit street ahead of her and decided, with a lapse in judgement, to take a shortcut through an alleyway to get into a lit street and hopefully throw off whoever was following her.

She screamed as her arm was grabbed and she was shoved against the alley wall, a hand over her mouth to silence the screaming.

She recognised the face, same sexy smirk from earlier.

Why had he followed her and what was he doing? She tried to wrench herself free from the grip on her arm and tried to lash out at him.

Instead both hands were grasped in a tight grip by a hand much bigger than hers and pinned against the wall above her head.

He took a step closer to her successfully caging her smaller body against the wall.

"Shh," he whispered as he released the hand clamped over her mouth.

Her lips were parted and she was panting. She tried again to wrench herself away but it was futile he was much stronger than her and she had no leverage.

She went rigid as his face closed in on her neck and trembled as his tongue ran up it.

"Wh-what are you-" she stammered, panicking.

"Smells so good," He spoke, interrupting her question as he breathed in her neck again; she got the impression he was talking to himself not her.

"Please… Let me go," she pleaded, just wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

He licked her neck again and this time sunk a pair of sharp fangs into her neck. She made a muffled squeaking noise before slowly her eyes glazed over and her head slumped forward onto his clothed shoulder.

She couldn't explain the sensation, pain and then a feeling of calm washed over her. She felt paralysed, she couldn't move a single muscle or even make a sound.

A sense of panic surfaced beneath the calm and washed over her but she still couldn't move at all.

All she could manage was a whimpering noise.

. . .

'How could any human taste so sweet?' he wondered as he pulled his fangs out for a second to lick the blood that was dribbling down her neck and went back to sucking her life essence from her.

He could smell her over every other human that had been in that bar, as had every other vampire there.

She had a fragrance unlike any he had ever smelt, something sweet, a fragrance that made his mouth water.

She tasted even better than she smelt however. She was slumped against him but he paused as he heard a faint whimpering noise coming from her.

He wondered whether he could really kill something that tasted this good. If he drained her dry now that would be the end of her sweet taste forever and he didn't know whether he would ever find another that could rival this taste.

He stopped and licked over the wound, the skin knitted together slightly and the blood stopped flowing.

He knew she still wouldn't be able to move for a while; the bite of a vampire paralysed its prey.

He released her wrists and she slumped further onto him.

He wrapped an arm around her back and lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder.

In a split second large bat-like wings sprouted from his shoulders and the whites of his eyes went black, his hair also growing a couple inches longer with the transformation.

Long black talons replaced neat fingernails and he pushed off the ground and into the sky.

He had never brought prey home with him in his 350 years of life, what would his family think? Although he imagined they would smell the same thing as he did.

. . .

She stirred on someone else's bed alone and confused. She found her hands were cuffed to the bed by cuffs that looked as though they should be in a dungeon and not such a luxurious bedroom.

She could tell it was luxurious even with only being able to see what was at eye level in the room.

The room was as big as her whole apartment and gothic in style, red and black everywhere, antique furniture, including the bed frame. The blankets she was under were velvety and a crimson colour and the bed was as soft as sleeping on a cloud.

The cuffs she noticed were attached to the bed frame as though it had been built like that.

' **That's kinky,'** inner Sakura said.

'Shut up' she thought back angrily. She was in a bad situation and inner Sakura was seriously making jokes?

She stopped wiggling immediately as she heard the door open and her breath hitched in her throat, she wanted to run but apart from being cuffed to the bed she had frozen in place.

He walked until he was right next to her and looked into her emerald eyes with his piercing red ones. She started trembling again, memories of what happened earlier flooding her mind.

Fear washed over her and she felt as though she couldn't even breathe.

"I see you're awake," He said in a velvety voice. She shivered and didn't respond to him.

"This is how it's going to work," he began, a smirk on his face, "You're going to stay here and let me feed on you whenever I please."

Her entire body stiffened. Feed on her? She never wanted to feel that sensation she had felt earlier again.

"If you want to live, of course," he finished, lips twisting a little higher into more of a sadistic smile.

Why did he want her, what was so special about her? She was nobody.

She finally steeled her nerves enough to speak.

"P-please just let me go, I won't tell anyone," She said, but her voice was barely more than a whisper.

His face was more of a dark grin now as he finally replied.

"No."

He was the predator, she was his prey and he was by all means playing with his food.

Her eyes welled with tears and she whimpered. Vampires weren't supposed to be real, there was no way they could be real.

But here she was in the clutches of a vampire that wanted her.

This had to be a nightmare; one she hoped she would wake from soon.

. . .

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I now feel like watching True Blood again lmao.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed it and whether I should continue this story.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
